The Killing Floor
by DodgeValentine
Summary: In a small town outside of Afghanistan, a secret terrorist organization has been testing new weapons and drugs in the town named "The Killing Floor" for their climb to power. During a prisoner escort police officers Spike Scarlatti and Sam Braddock are sucked into this gore filled dimension with only their police training and a spark of hope to keep them alive, but for how long?
1. Chapter 1 the escorts

**A Flashpoint fiction: The Killing Floor**

**Genre: Friendship Spike and Sam/murder scenes/romance (Sam + Jules and Spike + Winnie)/risk**

**Plot: For years, a city just outside Afghanistan has been plotting terrorist organizations that will climb to the top, has been smuggling new drugs and weaponry and testing them for entertainment's sake in the town called "the Killing Floor". The town's people there are tortured and slaughtered with no chance of escape. In an attempt to escort one of America's most wanted prisoners to a mental, Sam and Spike are suddenly sucked into the gore filled dimension with nothing but their police training and a spark of hope to get back home will keep them alive, but for how long?**

**Chapter one the escorts**

**Sam's pro**

Sunlight crept its way through the blinds as the alarm blared, way too loud, in my ears. I groaned. "Five more minutes." I wrapped my arms around the body lying next to mine and kissed the head of brown hair before nuzzling my head into the back of her neck.

"Sam you know you have to get up." Jules shifted until she was facing me, looking up into my bluer than blue eyes.

"I know; it's just unfair that you get the day off and I don't. I was hoping we could spend the whole day together, lie in bed, eat ice cream and maybe even run into a man holding people hostage because he has psychological tendencies and thinks your cellphone's a gun." I murmured smirking about how lame Jules' last date with her ex-boyfriend Steve was, he was a good guy and all but they weren't meant to be, unlike our relationship.

"You know, making references to my last date isn't sexy at all, now get your ass up cause you're definitely late!" Jules insisted and I rolled my eyes at how uptight she was about our jobs at the SRU, but it cute that she worried about me.

I gave a short sigh before climbing out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. It was 4:30 in the morning, I wasn't complaining or anything but that was pretty freaking early, even for me.

"So are you looking forward to your escort adventure with Greg?" Jules murmured sarcastically.

"Yeah, we get to protect a man who's murdered over thirty people in the last five years, fun times." I said with a smile in fake excitement.

"This guys' pretty dangerous, you'll be safe right?" Jules asked and I couldn't help but smile at the concern in her voice.

I leaned down and captured her lips into a lazy kiss. "I'll be fine, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She warned and nestled back into bed.

I pulled on a shirt. "All right, I promise I'll be careful."

She smiled, her eyes skimming over me. "Better."

"I'll see you soon." I murmured slipping on my shoes and heading towards the door of our bedroom.

"Love you." Jules murmured.

Those two words are what kept me grounded, saved me when times were tough and always put a smile on my face because I knew they were meant to be. "Love you too." I opened the door. "When I get back we can get back to priming drywall, if you know what I mean."

Jules rolled her eyes again and smiled. "Say hi to Greg for me and stay safe "

I paused before I headed out. "Oh that reminds I'm not taking the job with Greg."

Jules frowned. "You're not?"

I shook my head nope. "No, I'm going with Spike."

Jules laughed. "Good God! You're definitely dead!"

"Be sure to arrive to my funeral on time. Bye!" I waved my hand and grabbed a cup of coffee before exciting the house. It was a moderately sunny day, clouds were rolling in and the air outside was chilly despite the bright rays of sunshine. I shook my head and smiled. "Spike at my side, what could possibly go wrong?"

**Spike's pro**

"I'm having the best day ever!" I announced bouncing up to Winnie's desk where the rest of the team was situated.

Winnie gave me her classic good-natured sweet smile in my direction that always gave me butterflies and other happy feelings as she spoke. "Why's that Spike."

"Because~ not only am I hanging with my best buddy Sam today, I got new treads on my Babycakes!" I was practically fire working enthusiasm.

Winnie laughed and her smile instantly grew, so did mine. "Always the best for your girlfriend huh Spike?" Eddie smirked ruffling my spikey black hair as he passed. "That reminds me, do your parents approve?"

I ducked out of his grasp and Raf gave him a high five as he passed. "Very funny." I turned and spotted a familiar blonde entering the station. "Hey Samtastic! Are you ready to roll?"

Sam shook his head and grinned. "Your ever lasting optimism is terrifying sometimes, you know that?"

"Hey, we get to rid the world of one of its top criminals, what's not to be excited about?" I murmured.

Greg Packer strode towards us, holding up our escorts' files. "Now be careful, I've seen what this guy is capable of; definitely not you're average Jo. I want you to be on maximum caution; you'll be arriving at the airport in thirty minutes. He'll be in our territory now, they'll be four police officers in a diamond formation around the airplane but Sam, I need you to be on joy, if he so much as makes one move you need to have the solution he is a very dangerous man." I was slightly taken aback by Greg's concern, but apparently this was no regular man.

"It's okay boss, we've got it under control." Sam reassured.

He nodded and smiled. "I know I totally trust that you two do. That's why I put you on the job, we'll be updated every step of the way. It's a shame we can't come but we've got tones of files to go through, de-briefing and a lot of training to be done for the rest of the team! In your two day absence… you'll be missed boys." Greg smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

I nodded and clapped my hands together in anticipation. "All right, when do we get to meet Dodge Valentine?"

The border was crowded with angry civilians, protesting against Dodge's access to their hometown airport. Pushy I know. I personally couldn't agree more; this guy was a homicidal psychopath that had taken death to a whole new perspective. It was safe to say that I was nervous, terrified actually, but Sam held his regular military position, chin up, straight back, stern gaze and not a glint of fear. People roared and screamed as Dodge was transported from their airplane to ours, we were taking him up to one of their mental hospital/prison facilities up north, it was said to be one of the best in the world, very helpful to most clients, secretive and almost impossible to escape from. We'd be taking him about three quarters of the way there before handing him off to a different team that would drive the rest of the way. No one could be trusted these days. Sam and I were wished luck from our team and a safe flight before we crawled into the private plane where Dodge was situated in the dead center, a bag over his head, strapped in with a two sets of leg cuffs, a band around his stomach and one around his neck, they were all chained to the thick wall of the vehicle and I personally thought they were taking things to extremes. The pilot slipped into his seat, he was barely visible from the tiny window over looking our seats, all the windows in the plane were closed off, we were completely cut off from the outside world. I began to fidget in my seat, as both fear and excitement for the job took over as we pulled away, turbulence kicking in and I wobbled in my seat, gripping the handles. It's been along time since I've flown in a plane. Once the announcements had finished and the seat belt sign had been turned off I relaxed and unbuckled.

I poked Sam in the side as he sat glaring at the masked criminal. "Do you think he can breath?"

Sam shrugged and called to one of the other officers. "Can we take off the bag?"

The officer didn't answer for a moment before shouting back in a Middle Eastern accent. "Sure but that's all!"

A cheeky grin broke out on my face; I had to admit it'd be exciting to see his face. I carefully reached over, not wanting to cause any sudden movements, just in case he decided to bite me, and I lifted the bag off his head. Sam immediately angled his gun at Dodge's face and I jerked away. I was absolutely shocked when I saw him, sure I'd seen him on the news before but in person it was a much different point of view. "He-he's a kid!" Dodge looked to be no older than nineteen, with black spikey hair with a touch of white at the front, golden brown eyes, a few piercings, an upside down cross necklace and a thick scar over his left eye that didn't seem to cause any damage to his sight. For a long time the teen remained quiet, his head slightly lolled, with narrowed eyes, and for a long time I thought he was scared.

We'd been flying for at least ten hours and I was beginning to think we'd either passed our destination or I was just being impatient. With that, I decided that strike up another conversation to brighten the mood. I glanced over at Sam to try to take my mind off of the teenager in front of us. "So Sam, I was thinking, there's this great club in town and I totally think we should check it out after we drop off Valentino."

Sam exhaled and removed his headphones of the movie he was watching, it was obvious he was still in bad cop mode but he reluctantly nodded and smiled slightly, he was definitely sensing Dodge's over powering presence in the room. "Fine, but if you try to hit on me again I'm going to have to punch you."

I coughed up a laugh in surprise. "That was one time and I was really drunk! Besides, I was hitting on Greg, not you."

"No it was on Greg than Jules and then when I tired to ask you to stop hitting on my girlfriend you were all over me." Sam corrected.

"Shut up!" I gapped for a moment; obviously the memory was still a blur despite all the teasing I'd gotten afterwards. Suddenly our prisoner's presence was too vivid, and he seemed to be taking up the whole room. I gave a quick glanced in his direction his mouth was moving, obviously forming words, but nothing but a low breath of sound was coming out. Was he delusional? Scared? Thoughts ran through my mind as I tried to read his numb expression. It was obvious the kid had been built up to this, he looked like he'd seen Hell multiple times and that his war wasn't over.

Sam noticed his mouth moving too and didn't even think twice to ask in a demanding tone. "What's that? What are you saying?"

Dodge's gaze lifted and he sat up, his posture went from slouching over to surprisingly military, though his numb expression remained unchanged. "They're the names of people who are after me."  
Feeling a tiny spark of confidence I back handed Sam's shoulder and declared with my inside voice. "Well you'd better add our names to that list!"

Sam was more interested in the meaning behind those names. "What for?"

"The police men in escorting you, they're not police men."

"No."

"No. They're here to break me out." Dodge murmured narrowing his gaze.

Sam mirrored the action. "How come?"

"Do you know many bullets I've taken and still walked away from?" Dodge challenged. "Now, I'm not saying I'm grateful for it but that's a pretty valuable gift and I'm pretty sure they're willing to pay me to do their dirty work. Not that I'll take it, I don't work for anyone, and I'd rather have nothing to do with it. I kill on my own time and I hope those bastards die."

"Why would you turn them down?"

"The human race disgusts me." Dodge growled eyes locked mine and I felt my heart jump in my throat, they were so full of hate but at the same time so dulled.

I pulled away before glancing at him curiously; avoiding eye contact. It was my turn to ask the questions. "Why are so convinced it's them?"

"It's not conviction, it's fact. Everyone wants their hold on power, they're just getting it their way."

I personally wasn't buying anything this creep was saying. "So we're not going up north, then. What are they going to do with us?"

Dodge smirked at that, the plane suddenly dove downward and I was flung forward. "You're going to die."


	2. Chapter 2 the hurt locker

**Chapter two the hurt locker**

**Sam's pro**

When I finally came to, there was a searing pain in my shoulder and I groaned in agony as I tried to straiten.

A blur of guns fires as the plane lay on its side; someone screaming my name and then darkness entered my weary mind.

"Sam!" "Sam!" "Sam!" "Sam!" I gasped my blurry eyes focusing on my surroundings. We were in a trashed up building that looked like it had no more than two floors, rust and chipping white paint climbed the walls; around the room sat five men spread out with guns, two that looked like our own. I glanced down and noticed I was no longer wearing my bulletproof vest and gear. Shit this was bad.

"Sam is you all right?" Spike demanded, I turned my weary head and got a glimpse of the SRU Techie; his nose was gushing blood, and there was a cut on his forehead, clearly he'd put up a fight to be here.

"I'm fine, more importantly where are we?" I asked trying to get a glimpse out the window in the far corner of the room.

"Who the hell knows shitface."? My gaze flickered to our former prisoner, still in his former chains but this time he was firmly locked to a table instead of a wall.

"What the hell? Why are we so off the grid?"

"So when they kill you, know one will find you." Dodge's expression clung to one of those "when I get out of here I'm coming for you" looks expect his held the dead truth and was a million times more frightening.

Anger sparked inside of me and I yelled at our kidnappers. "Hey! Let us go you bastards!" One of them who was talking in Persian to another shot a look in my direction. Turning on his toes he padded towards me and kicked me in the face.

"بسته جهنم!" He shot pointing the gun into my chin and I swallowed, holding my tongue.

The man snorted and stalked over to Dodge. "Mr. Valentine, if you don't meet our demands we'll kill you and your friends over there! Is that what you want?" He pointed his gun towards us before shouting in Dodge's face. "Is that what you want!"

Dodge narrowed his eyes and his tone was icy, unfazed by the action. "You neurotic son of a bitch. Do you really think I care what happens to them? To me! You're spineless and stupid, I hope you rot in hell."

The head of our kidnappers inhaled sharply and signaled the other men. My vision was doubling and I felt my head lighten again at the smell of gasoline as two of the men began drenching the place in it. "Fine, if I can't use your power to create my own up rise, no one can."

Spike's eyes widened and so did my own. "No…. this can't be happening…. Let us go!" I shouted jerking at my handcuffs.

Spike's gaze drifted behind him then back to me. "Sam!" He whispered in nothing lower than a hushed breath. "These cuffs are plastic!"

"So."

"So, I can cut through them, the metal table leg on my part is jagged, I cut myself through then help you!" Spike breathed.

I shook my head, both my head and shoulder was throbbing. "No way, if you get out, you escape or they'll shoot you."

Spike narrowed his eyes. "No, I've already got Lou's blood on my hands, yours definitely isn't coming next!"

"It wouldn't be, I'm giving you permission to leave!"

"Doesn't freaking matter! Jules would kill me if I left you! I'm not loosing another friend! I refuse to! I'm not going to leave you!" Spike whimpered, shaking his head in a pleading gesture.

I swallowed and nodded, the gesture wasn't very sincere but it gave Spike enough energy to begin sawing the plastic behind him.

There was suddenly the sound of the most distinctive creaking noise possible expect, thankfully, it wasn't coming from Spike. Dodge's handcuffs screamed open, causing my brain to pound against its cranium, soon followed by the sound of shredding bandages. My stomach dropped at the sight as a man fired his machine gun, Dodge's chains scraped the floor as he hurtled himself at the man, grabbing his face and smashing it into the corner of the metal table so hard it came out his opposite eye. I felt my eyes flutter to the back of my head at the sight.

Dodge wasted no time, neither did the other men, as the criminal ripped himself out of the leg braces and chains, his hand shot out ripping through the man's chest as easily as paper, blood splatted on the wall and on Dodge's body as a almost possessed rage filled smile crossed his face briefly.

I winced, squeezing my eyes shut, waiting for my turn. My heart drummed so loud it drowned out gunfire and screams that engulfed the room; I'd broken my promise Jules.

There was a snap, and my eyes flew open, Spike had cut free and apparently Dodge had heard it too. No, no, no! He whirled around; all the men except one who was lying on the ground under Dodge's foot who was begging in Persian were dead. Dodge looked almost inhuman as he turned, eyes now just a narrow slit like a wild beast's, blood that wasn't his own soaked his prison uniform. Everyone froze and the world turned upside down, "خدا من را نجات دهد! Please don't kill me Mr. Valentine! لطفا ندارند!"  
Dodge drove his foot up father until his neck snapped, his gaze still locked on Spike who had sweat beating down his face. The overpowering stench of death and the disassembled bodies caused nausea to sink in and I felt a sour taste at the back of my throat.

Dodge's face instantly flashed back to its normal numb look as he walked towards Spike and he shrunk against the table. I was about to open my mouth and plead for him not to when Dodge spoke. "You weren't part of the plan, so I suggest you don't give me a reason to kill you."

Spike did no more then whimper a yes as Dodge took off his prison uniform and slipped on one of the man's bloodied cloths and leather jacket before grabbing all the weaponry. "Try to find me, and I won't hesitate." He warned; his fear for police officers was obviously a no go. Last he pulled a cigarette out of the jackets pocket and drew in a breath of smoke before exciting the building, army boots clicked as he did so.

I released the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding as Spike rushed towards me. "Holy shit! Holy shit! That was so close!"

I nodded, leaning too much towards the ground and the room was spinning. My eye lips felt heavy and I overwhelmed of the smell of gasoline and human flesh. Spike was suddenly looming over me, snapping his fingers. "Hey Samtastic! C'mon we gotta get you outta here, I uncuffed you, let's go!"

I rose to feet, the floor swam beneath me and I'd never noticed the insane amount of agony that shot through my leg as I tried to stand. Spike grabbed me by the shoulders and held me upright. "Easy, okay?"

"I'm not a little kid Spike, I'll be fine." I murmured hated being fussed over.

"Don't try to be the tough guy here same, while you were unconscious, I woke up crying."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you did, now can we please get out of here?"

Spike nodded, "lean on me, okay?" He's the one who usually plays with toys in the truck and I'm asking him for help. I sighed resting my arm on his shoulder for support as I began limping towards the exit. Bodies lay scattered on the floor and I tried my best not pay attention to the amount of blood there was in the room.

We were half way out the building when Spike took a step back, glancing at me as if he'd just seen me clearly for the first time. His eyes widened and he stuttered on his breath.

I glanced down at my leg, it was clearly a bullet wound from the amount of blood and thankfully it wasn't deep at all but it still hurt like hell. Spike's gaze how ever was totally focused on the top half of my body and I squinted at him. "What?"

Spike immediately averted his eyes. "It-it's nothing! We just gotta get out."

Frowning, I nodded and we finally exited the building. Dime sunlight brightened the poorly structured town, as nightfall began to set in the place was becoming far too dangerous for us. The surroundings seemed terrifyingly familiar but I was forced not to pry into my own thoughts having a feeling I wouldn't like what I found. Indescribable pain had now taken over my shoulder and I had to bite my bottom lip not to cry out. Dammit it hurt so freaking much! I grit my teeth and reached for my shoulder, determined to find out why it hurt like it did.

"No, don't touch that!"


	3. Chapter 3 shattered glass

**Chapter three shattered glass**

**Spike's pro**

Sam froze and I grabbed his hand away, not daring him to get to close the extreme danger that was himself. "What's wrong?"

I swallowed, I had to tell him, and I couldn't risk him touching his shoulder. "There's a piece of glass in your shoulder…." I began. "They put something in you so that when they left they could kill us with… the piece has a very small but very deadly… bomb attached to it."

Sam completely lost all sense of mental stability as he began coughing up blood onto the sidewalk as he fell to his knees. "Sam!"

"Spike, you need to run. You need to run before this thing goes off!"

I helped Sam back up. "Sam I need you to stay calm for me, okay? It's my job to defuse bombs, we just need neutral territory; a hospital or at least a hotel to stay the night." I glanced around; I squinted from the sunlight still high in the sky. "Where the hell are we?"

Sam took a step back; he looked like he was about to pass out again. "No, this can't be happening! I-I know this place!"

"Where are we?"

Sam swallowed eyes wide in… terror. I've never actually seen the kid look so scared, that only freaked me out even more; hence panic. "Sam!"

A gun fired and Sam jumped. "Spike, we've got to get out now! We're in Afghanistan."

My stomach plummeted to rock bottom. No, no! That couldn't be right! I was delusional, hearing things; we were not in the middle of a freaking war zone! Another gunshot followed by two more. Oh God. I bent over and threw up. "Holy shit we're going to die!" I exclaimed coughing into my sleeve.

"They brought Dodge to a freaking war zone! They were going to use him to fight in their side of the war!"

Surprisingly, Sam was the calmer one. "Spike, we've got to get out of here!"

I coughed, chocking on my own breath. "Way ahead of you buddy." I straitened, I had to be strong, for Sam. "All right, we've gotta get you help. C'mon, we can talk to someone. Can you speak Persian?"

Sam nodded. "I needed to learn the language for my unit." There was explosion that sounded distant but Sam tensed. "I didn't want to come back here."

I gripped Sam's shoulder tighter as he limped alongside me on the dirt street. "I hear you, Samtastic." We were walking for about ten minutes, the city's people gave us narrowed looks and some seemed to be rolling a video, just waiting to capture our deaths on tap. It was sick, war had made them sick, I spotted no army trucks passing by but I suggested we look for a unit; Sam harshly declined.

Finally I spotted a relatively friendly looking old man walking into his house with what appeared to be dinner in his arms. The elderly were always more reasonable. "Aha! A cooperative citizen with home, I think. Wait here I'll go talk to him." Sam leaned nervously against the wall of a house and more people passed, giving him dead threatening glances. I darted down the street. "Hey Mr.!" The man stopped dead, dropping his food and running inside, slamming the door shut behind him. I grabbed it before he could lock it, burst inside and followed him up the steps of his crappy house. "Hey come back I just want to talk!" He froze whirling around and pointing an unfamiliar looking gun in my direction. I took a step back, preparing to run in the opposite direction, but that's not what I'd been taught to do and Sam needed me. "I'm not here to hurt you, I promise. My friend he's hurt. Please I need your help." I raised my hands in surrender after making up hand signals to communicate with the commoner.

After a long staring contest he lowered his gun and nodded. "عقب بر گردیم! How do I know I can trust you?"

Thank God he spoke English! "You don't, but I need you to trust that I care about my friend more than hurting you."

"Fine, but I need a pay and your weapons."

I smiled. "You can have whatever you want! I'll go get my friend, thank you so much!" I hurried out to tell the good news to Sam; thankful we had shelter in this new found Hell.

**Sam's pro**

I'd made an oath never to return to this hellhole. My father had been forcing me to return but there was no way- it had never crossed my mind I'd end up here again! I was trembling; it was cold in the small home, freezing! Or maybe it was just me.

"Hey Samtastic, relax, it's my job remember?" Spike murmured as I sat shirtless on the bed waiting for him to defuse the bomb in my shoulder. Shoulder bomb and now Afghanistan! I wanted to die.

I nodded wearily, the dirt floor becoming blurry in my eyes. I felt a warm hand touch my forehead. "You're fevering. I better do this quick." Spike held up a small knife he'd borrowed- stolen from the man to cut the tiny but life threating wire that could diffuse the bomb. "This is going to hurt." I was sweating now and I dug my hands into the scrungy blanket on the bed.

"Yeah I know." I forced out through gritted teeth.

Spike gripped one side of my shoulder, avoiding the glass. "All right, I'm going to walk you through what I'm doing." I glanced around the tiny room; a towel lay over a bowel of water for when he took the glass out, what looked like a pin and a piece of thread. Oh great this was going to be quite the party! "Right now I'm cutting a bit around the glass where the bomb is." I held back a yelp as Spike drove the knife into my shoulder, and blood oozed out. "All right I found the wires, the glass is pretty deep, but thankfully the bomb doesn't go very far so you'll be fine." It sounded more like he was reassuring himself instead of me and I tried to get a good look at what the Techie was doing. I saw him tug on a small wire peeking out where the glass stuck out. I was going to be sick. "Aha! I found the wire! Thankfully, this contraption only has a few wires; they obviously didn't want to waste any. You know what I'm looking for?"

I clenched my muscles as Spike drove the knife back into the wound. "G-Gold?" I winced, trying to lighten the mood.

He laughed. "Close, this wire seems to be attached to a small pill shaped device that triggers the explosion. If I can find it and cut the two wires it connects to you'll be fine." Spike focused on the wound, I heard a scraping noise as he carefully brought the wires up to get a good view of them. "Found it! Now I just have to cut it." There was a snipping noise and the tiny device dropped to the floor. Spike leaned forward. "What's that?"

"What's wrong? Spike talk to me, what's wrong?!"

"There's another wire, shit I just activated a timer!"

"Timer?! How much time?"

"Twenty seconds holy crap I've never seen anything like this before!" Spike exclaimed shooting to his feet.

The world turned upside down. "Spike run!"

"Shut up Sam and sit still!"

"What are you doing you said not to touch that!"

"There's only dead wire! We out of options!" Spike grabbed the end of the large shard of glass sticking out of my shoulder and jerking it out as quick as he could manage. How ever fast it was, it was too slow, the pain was unbelievable and I cried out feeling the urge to stab myself and get it over with. Blood spurted from my shoulder and I fell back onto the bed gasping for breath, Spike wasted no time and threw the glass shard/tiny bomb out the window as high as he could throw it. A boom exploded through the Afghan night and Spike fell to his knees in relief a small laughing fit escaped his weary mouth. Tears welled in his eyes from small laughter and relief as he rested his forehead against the edge of the bed for a moment. "Now that was close." I relaxed too, but the ceiling began to fade in front of me, blood gushed from my shoulder but relief was momentarily overtaking the pain.

Spike sat back on the bed wiping the sticky tears from his face. "All-All right let's have a look at you."

I groaned glancing over at Spike. "H-Hey, you're bleeding." I murmured trying to sit up but Spike pushed me down with a single hand.

"I'm fine, I promise, I'll take care of myself later but right now you're pretty close to bleeding out."

"M'fine."

"Yeah save it for your therapist tough guy." Spike chuckled dabbing the damp cloth on my shoulder to stop the bleeding.

I murmured something close to: "I don't have a therapist."

Spike laughed and I felt a needle drive its way into my skin as Spike began to stitch it up. "You'll definitely need one after tonight, so will I though."

My eyelids felt like led and all I wanted to do was sleep. Spike slapped me like he was teenage girl. "Sam! Focus!"

"Tired…."

"Yeah I know you're tired, just stay awake until I can stop the bleeding okay?" Blackness crept into my view and Spike was panicking. "Sam! Talk to me Sam!"

"Shut up." I mumbled sleepily.

A grin broke out on Spike's face. "Thank god! I thought I'd lost you for a second! Okay, keep talking to me. What's your status?"

"I dunno; everything's in and out of darkness…." I was exhausted but Spike's voice was giving me more energy. "Double vision and it hurts like hell."

"Yeah, that's kinda the point of concussions buddy. All right, stay with me now. Talk about… talk about Jules! How are things going with her?" Spike asked concentrating on the task at hand.

I smiled at the subject. "Great, when I'm with her I couldn't imagine being any happier." I sighed contently remembering the morning that seemed to be ages ago. "Jules is actually thinking about having children." I was managing full sentences; that must've been a good sign.

Spike beamed at that. "Seriously! That's fantastic! You'll make a great father Sam."

I smiled slightly; sleep still looming around me but it wasn't as urgent anymore. "I'm not sure about that. I feel like I'd become my own." Sir Braddock and myself had a horrible relationship, he thought what I was doing with the SRU was bullshit, what did he know? I saved so many lives compared to the slaughter house I helped create here, but that wasn't the point, I was just worried that I'd turn out to be the same maniac my father was.

As if Spike were a mind reader or something he murmured. "Sam, you can't say that. You and your father are nothing alike, sure you and your kid'll hit some rough spots but what's wrong with that? It's part of being a family. You'll be a great father, Jules wouldn't consider it she thought otherwise."

That brought a soft smile to my face and looked at Spike. "Thanks, and who knows that might be you and Winnie one day."

Spike burst out laughing. "Me a father! I still play with "toys" and you think I'd be the mature one?"

I shook my head. "Who knows?"

"Who knows my ass," Spike cut the last piece of thread and pulled out the pin. "Done, and I didn't even have the proper equipment to do so."

"Thanks." I murmured lying back down with a small wince of pain in my still burning shoulder.

"No problem Samtastic, get some rest."

I closed my heavy eyelids; we were safe, "sure thing ~mom." but for how long?


	4. Chapter 4 war zone

**Chapter four war zone**

**Spike's pro**

The all too bright sun exploded through the open window and dust puffed in after it, I'd been awake all night and I wasn't the nicest person in the mornings. On my days off I tended to sleep in but I was far too nervous to sleep. We were in a freaking war zone! How could anyone sleep in a war zone? More importantly how had Sam survived that long in this place? How could Sam's father almost force him to go back, knowing it would kill him? My gaze flickered over to my sleeping companion as I sat on the edge of the bed. Sam had been in and out of consciousness all night, obviously caught between fighting in the war and sleeping but I'd made sure he hadn't been sleeping to soundly just in case he'd- well died. Which led to me getting pushed violently off the bed and cursed at several times but it was worth knowing he was alive. Sam was going to be a father one day! I felt a responsibility to keep that wish of the happy couple's alive even if it meant giving up my life for their sake. I scratched the back of my head and suppressed a yawn.

Sam stirred. "Hey."

"Hey."

"How was your sleep?"

"I didn't."

Sam was looking a lot better already, the color had returned to his face and he'd stopped fevering half way through the night. "So you watched me sleep? That's not creepy at all Spike."

"I never said-"

"We're in the middle of a war zone now, my mind slept but that doesn't mean I didn't have all my senses wide awake." Sam murmured jabbing a finger in my directions.

"All right, army mode. What now?"

"We survive."

"What about talking to soldiers?"

"I was one of them once, they're here to fight, they won't help us."

I frowned glancing around the room. "We could hijack a plane."

"What are the chances of us getting that far?"

"Not good." I could hear shots and loud bangs outside. Safety here was becoming scarce.

"What's that?" Sam sat up, trying to cover up a wince in the process; he didn't do a very good job of it though.

I glanced over at the things I'd brought inside. "Oh those, I went back to where those jerks kidnapped us and got our bulletproof vests back and our other gear; found some other cool stuff at the scene: flash bangs, grenades, guns, knives and a medical kit."

"Good all those'll come in handy. We should get going though, see if we can cover some ground."

"Wait." I put a hand on Sam good shoulder and forced him to look at me. "We need a plan here, we can't just go out shooting people."

"Fine, what do you suggest?"

"We get back to the plane-"

"The plane crashed Spike."

"I know let me finish! I'm not sure were we landed exactly but I did some calculations when I got back to where they took us and judging by the mathematical probability the plane crashed due east so all we need to do is get over to the plane radio in and they'll come and rescue us!" I finished.

Sam cringed his eyebrows. "It sounds so simple when you say it like that."

"I know it's not and I know you know so much more about this than me so we're going to help each other and we're getting out of here so you and Jules can have that baby." I murmured and Sam nodded.

"Let's suit up, and Spike-" I turned to face him. "Prepare yourself, you can't just negotiate yourself out of this when someone threatens you shoot them and don't think twice about feeling sorry about it. War is a drug and those who take- well lets just say you might not like what you see out there."

The humid air was sticky to my skin and dust clogged my lungs as Sam and I emerged from the small house. Sam wasted no time and jogged over to a body that lay on the ground and pick off the heavy-duty machine gun he had strapped to his shoulder; I followed, holding my handgun in one hand and my cellphone in the other.

Sam turned in circles aiming his gun at passing citizens and a few stood on the roof watching us like vultures; waiting for us to drop dead in the heat of the day.

"Just as I expected, no cellphone reception at all." I flipped my phone off and stuffed it into one of the pockets of my bulletproof vest.

"I told you wishful thinking was a lost cause." Sam murmured squinting at the sun and he slipped on sunglasses as he continued to scout out the surroundings.

"Why are they starring at us?"

"They're waiting."

"For what?"

"Waiting for their chance to strike, see that one's got a video camera. Hey put it away!" Sam shouted at one of the commoners standing on the balcony. When the man did nothing but continue to roll the old modeled camera. "قرار دادن دوربین به دور!" Sam exclaimed in almost perfect Persian and when nothing happened he fired his gun, shooting next to the man who immediately scuttled away. I could already see distinctive changes in Sam, this is what war made you and if you ever went back into that territory you'd turn into that same animal again.

Sam exhaled sharply, eyes narrowed into dark slits. "Sam, you okay?"

"I just don't want to make the same mistake, I don't want to loose another friend." Sam murmured, eyes clouding with pain and I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, we'll be fine." I glanced around; a tiny high-pitched noise rang in my ears. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Sh! I'm listening." I'd heard that before, maybe in the movies or in Montreal, my eyes widened.

"Spike! Take cover!" Sam's urgent scream was drowned out as the building where those Afghans were watching us was exploded, and crumbled away by rocket launchers coming due west. Sam bolted forward body checking me into an alley; a ringing pain like no other exploded in my ears, dust and rubble scraped my arms as I was dragged backwards. The world moved in slow motion around me; Sam had me pinned against the wall of a building as more rocket launchers and gun shots were fired only meters away. Sam fisted my shirt, he was screaming at me and I blinked focusing on what he was saying. "C'mon Spike! I held on for you! You have to do the same for me!"

I put a hand on Sam's shoulder and he released me. "Yeah, I know I'm sorry." Sam scoffed in relief and I took a step back. "We've got to make a run for it soldier." I murmured and a launcher was fired on the opposite side of the street.

"No, we've got to stay hidden in the alleys that way we're less of a target." Sam had to shout over the noise, you could tell his shoulder was killing him at the moment and I wondered how he managed to stay so strong. Sam began sprinting down the alley and up some steps; I followed him glad that his leg had almost completely healed. Screams filled the air and I heard the noise of dogs barking, we quickened our pace, pushing our way past other terrified people; this wasn't right, if I stood correctly army soldiers didn't just blow up homes at random, there always had to be a reason. Soldiers were sent to protect the innocent and destroy the evil. So why were they hurting these people? I glanced nervously at Sam, wondering if that had merely been a side story, what was going through Sam's head right now I wasn't sure.

I ripped into a building so suddenly I didn't have time to act surprised. "Spike!" Sam exclaimed as he leapt into the building after me pointing his gun at the man behind me. "Let him go, I'm warning you." If looks could kill, the man behind me would be dead and I felt the cold of a gun press against my temple. God, it was one thing after the other!

"Sam run!"

"We're getting out remember!" Sam shot back; I was suddenly shoved into Sam so hard he almost fell over and shot me, that would've been unfortunate.

"Dumbasses! I thought I told you to leave!" I spun around to the sound of the familiar voice to see the last person I expected. "Dodge?"

Sam narrowed his eyes. "No surprise we'd find you in this hellhole."

"You've been here before?"

"Yes."

"Then you know where we are then."

"Afghanistan."

"Yes, but do you know where we are in Afghanistan?" Dodge murmured and Sam took a step back in disbelief.

"This place isn't supposed to exist." Sam breathed.

"Wake up and smell the ammonia smartass."

I glanced around the room, what was going on? What was so special about this place? "Sam?"

"The town is said to be very secretive, terrorists test out new weaponry and drugs around the city, no one gets out alive so technically the place doesn't exist. The locals call it طبقه کشتار." Sam murmured eyes narrowed but they glimmered in his gaze.

"Which means?"

"Welcome to the Killing Floor my friend, where no gets out alive."

**Chapter four is done! Yay! I'm so happy that you all are enjoying it so far! It's a pleasure to write and the comments keep me so much more motivated with your kind words! I love you all! I just want to take a minute and think about Sam and Spike and how much I freaking love them! They're such good friends and their personalities are wonderfully awesome! I've gotta say though; as much as Dodge is a pain in the ass I love him so much! He's my OC and he's the main character of a novel I'm writing so if you're wondering why he is like he is then once I publish it the truth will be revealed! I gotta say I feel bad for the guy, anyway, I love you all and Flashpoint rules!**

**Peace out~ Dodge Valentine**


	5. Chapter 5 allies with the enemy

**Chapter five Allies with the enemy**

**Sam's pro**

"We'll be the first then." Spike offered, though you could see the hope fading from his smile. I felt bad for Spike, terrible, he didn't deserve to see or be apart of any of this; the SRU Techie was covered in grit and dust along with a few scratches on his arms, legs and a few nicks on the side of his face.

"We have to keep moving." I murmured signaling Spike that it was time to leave.

"Where? Right into the open fire of a machine gun or a plasma grenade?" Dodge snapped.

"There's no such thing as a plasma grenade genius!" Spike retorted a small smirk on his face.

"It's terrorist weapon testing ground smart-ass! What did you expect?" Dodge snarled, obviously not one to take jokes.

Spike held up his hands in defense and I stepped in front of him. "Hey! Don't talk to him like that!"

Dodge moved so fast it was almost inhuman as he slammed against the wall of the building and held a knife to my throat. "Do you think I won't kill you?" He shook me and locked my eyes to his, refusing to back down. "Do you think I won't kill you?"

"No." I growled, "but don't think I won't do the same to you." I pointed my gun into his chest and he stepped away a smirk prying at his lips.

He held open his arms. "Go ahead, but when I bounce back prepare yourself." Dodge taunted and put the gun down, shoving him off.

"All right, what's the then plan tough guy? Sit here with your head up your ass or are we going to do something?"

"Do what exactly?" Dodge stepped into my personal space again but this time I was ready to fight him.

"We have a plan."

"A plan! We'll let's see how that works out for you!" Dodge shoved me backwards.

Blinded by outrage, the lack of sleep and food threw my self-control right out the window and I punched Dodge so hard I almost fell over. Though, lets just say self-control wasn't one of my strong suits anyhow - ask Jules.

Dodge stumbled backwards blood dripped from his nose and he cracked it back into place. He exploded forward slamming my head into the dirt floor, pain rushed through my shoulder and I grit my teeth as he placed both hands on my neck. "You're a dead man!"

"Stop!" Dodge was ripped off of my body as Spike tied both his arms around his back and I gasped in relief. "We have to find a way out of this hell hole! Dodge, you have a brother back home don't you?"

"Yes."

"If you help us get to the plane's radio and call for help, you can see him again. If you lay low back in America we can say you were killed in the town. I've seen you fight, we need you." Spike murmured. What? We couldn't just set this monster loose! He was insane!

"Spike, we can't just set a criminal free because he does one good deed. We don't need him!" I murmured stubbornly, but so far I hated this guy's guts.

"Sam, you don't understand, he might just be our only chance out of here. No known soldier knows of this area and the locals clearly don't give a crap cause they're blowing each other up! We're out of options." Spike insisted his voice rising.

"Fine, but I make the calls! You follow my orders and if do more than touch my friend over there so help me I will kill you!" I snapped pointing my handgun in Dodge's face again.

"Who said I take orders." Dodge growled.

Holy shit someone straggle this guy! Spike held up a finger to stop the forming war. "Guys! Do we need to do a couple's therapy session right now? Cause you're seriously grinding my gears here! Dodge, you don't have to take orders we just need your help, please that's all we ask."

"Fine." The house shook as a rocket launcher hit the top.

My eyes widened. "We've gotta move now!"

"Follow me!" Dodge ordered and Spike didn't even hesitate but for a moment I did.

I jogged after them and the roof began to spit dirt and grit. "The house is coming down! We have to get out!"

"So we can get shot again? Just follow me we're almost there!" Dodge snapped from over his shoulder, he skidded to halt and ripped open a door in the sand. "Inside now!"

Spike dove down the hatch and I was quick to follow as the roof caved in and Dodge slammed the door shut. We were suddenly overwhelmed by darkness, the cool but thick air below was less overpowering; no longer heat deprived some of my anger melted away. "Spike, you okay?"

There was coughing and then a reply. "I'm fine, just swallowed some sand."

I rolled my eyes, typical. "Good to know." A tiny flame illuminated some of the room as Dodge lit up a cigarette.

"Hey don't smoke in here it's stuffy enough!" I snapped.

Dodge snorted and blew a puff of smoke into my face; I was about to teach that son of a bitch a lesson when Spike grabbed my hand that was currently balling into a fist. "Sam, don't."

"Since when have you been one to start defending criminals?" I shot.

Spike took a step back, slightly hurt. "I'm not, I just don't want you to get hurt. We need all the help we can get Sam." He rested a hand on my shoulder, "please, do it for me, do it for Jules and for the child you'll have with her."

I sighed. "All right." I was glad to have Spike by my side, he only had other people's best interest and it was nice to know he cared about Jules and my happiness.

Spike flicked on his shoulder flashlight and turned in circles. "Whoa, we're in a panic room." The room was surprising big with tunnels leading to different exits, the walls however, we a bit worry some made of sand but I wasn't complaining.

"You've been here for less than a day and you've already found a freaking panic room?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at Dodge; I didn't know whether to be freaked out or impressed.

Dodge shrugged puffed a stream of smoke towards the roof of the underground room. "I know what to look for and how to get information."

Now that's a thought I didn't want to process. I sat down next to Spike and leaned against one of the walls. "We'll stay the night here, tomorrow we move out and Spike you know the drill right?"

"I know. I know, kill don't negotiate. Jesus Samuel you're like my mother!" Spike grinned trying to enlighten the grim mood.

Dodge did nothing but lean against the wall and I huffed a laugh. "You're one to talk Michelangelo."

I glanced over at Dodge, his numb look was still unchanged despite the fact the chances of survival were slim. Not that I was telling Spike that, we had to stay hopeful. He knew how bad it was, and he was police officer but could he make the kill? Spike wasn't really one to kill people, I unfortunately was an expert on the sort but I didn't want to drag Spike into something that would change him. I frowned, if Spike had to kill he would, I knew that for a fact but what if he got traumatized and in that split second of staying still feeling guilty got shot? I wanted him to protect himself; at the same time I didn't want my friend to change but most of I didn't want him to die.

Spike snapped me out of my thoughts, he was clearly gazing at Dodge with the same amount of intensity I was all though my actions were unintentional. "He's kinda creepy."

"Understatement of the centaury, Spike."

"I mean, the way he can't die; well I'm sure he can die but it's gotta taken a lot more than one shot, you know? I read his file, irregular heartbeat, schizophrenic, anorexic, deadened nerves and an abnormally high pain tolerance. Sounds like a bad experiment to me." He murmured.

"Sounds like he should be dead to me." I muttered.

"You know, out of all the crazy things I've seen and done; and I'm just talking police wise this is probably the craziest."

"Why, you haven't had any wild senor high school nights you want to talk about?" I teased.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, let's just say I wasn't the most popular kid back then."

"What do you expect, your girlfriends a robot." I paused and ruffed his spikey brown hair. "It's okay though! You're still popular in my books!"

Spike pulled away form my grasp and gave me a smug look. "Now that's the understatement of the centaury judging by how many times I've saved your ass!"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Get back to the point Spike."

Spike looked like he was about to say "but you started it" though he huffed and continued. "All I'm saying is: I don't know how you survived in here for so long or how your father could force you to return. I just don't understand why he'd try to put you in danger and now, here we are, in the middle of some unknown area where they have plasma grenades and they're trying to kill us."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that I'm sorry, sorry that you have to go through this again." Spike murmured his eyes flickered down to the floor and I shook my head in disbelief.

"It's not your fault."

Spike remained silent for a moment. "It doesn't feel that way."

"Hey, it's fine. In shitty situations we always turn to someone to blame, I guess you've just chosen yourself but do the smart thing next time and blame someone like Dodge." I glanced at the teen still smoking across the room, his gaze flickered towards me as I spoke his name but he remained still. My tone went serious. "Do you think we have a chance to make it out of here alive?"

"We have a trained killer by our side now don't we? We just have to stay positive-"

"Spike, seriously."

Spike sighed. "Seriously, I'm not sure, I mean, the chances are pretty slim. Scratch that, very slim! But I-I don't want to give up, if I die, I want to die trying."

I sighed drawing lines in the sand with my fingers. Would it be worth dying in a side less battle? Where no one would even care or realize your absence? Would the team ever find out or… would they just find a replacement and we'd disappear just like that. We'd be nothing but photographs on the wall.

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! It may be a while until the next (like a few days or a week because of school and stuff) but Jules's reaction on the two is indicated **** Hope you all enjoy! Yay Dodgey for helping them!**

**Love you all! You're so amazing!**

**~Dodge Valentine**


	6. Chapter 6 when I'm gone

**Chapter six are you gonna miss me when I'm gone?**

**Jules's pro**

Two days earlier. "Eddie? Greg? What's going on? Why was I called in on my day off?" I asked quickly walking into the de-briefing room. I wasn't stupid, I already knew the answer; something had gone terribly wrong but the question was what? My heart was clogged in my throat as Eddie told me to take a seat, his eyes sympathetic and I didn't like it. I shuddered, "is-is Sam dead?"

Greg shook his head. "As far as we're concerned no, his plane though went MIA, we've got the country looking for any rogue planes that's fallen into their territory but there's none so far."

I felt nauseous and familiar objects blurred around me. "N-no…. This can't be happening."

"I know it's a lot to take in, but just know we're doing everything we can so I want you to take it easy for the next couple of days while we search." Greg murmured soothingly.

"A lot to take in? Are you kidding me? My husband just went MIA, the plane's gone because hell knows who took it and you're asking me to take it easy?" I snapped. "We need to find the sick bastard who did this!"

"I agree, we need to do more than just wait around." Eddie murmured slipping on his sunglasses.

"I know what you're saying Eddie but we can't just go in blind. We've got no, leads, Winnie's tried tracking cellphones but they're out of range. There's a million places they could've gone so we need to at least narrow it down before we try anything; we don't know why they took them or their demands." Officer Parker murmured trying to remain calm.

I swallowed thickly. "We need to find them." A silent tear trickled down my cheek, Sam was usually the one to wipe those away and I covered my mouth with my hand to prevent from sobbing. "H-he can't be dead!"

Greg wrapped his arms fondly around me and I shivered suddenly aware how cold it was and how light headed I felt. "We're going to get them back Jules, I just know it."

**Sam's pro**

"Drink."

"I'm not thirsty, save it for yourself."

"Stop being a baby and open up!"

"Don't be so irrational!"

"We'll get more water."

"Will you two just shut up?" Dodge snapped in annoyance as we stood out in the open. Thankfully today was calmer in the town and we'd gotten the option to get food and water after spending all night in the stuffy safe house. Though, just as I'd expected, necessaries were very scarce and Spike and I were having a tough time focusing on priorities.

"Exactly, listen to Dodge Sam, shut up and drink the freaking water!"

"Since when have I become the runt of this litter?"

"You're injured you obviously need it more!"

"I've been here before! You're the one who was throwing up last night from shock!"

"I told you I was fine!"

"Well so am I!"

Dodge stormed towards us. "You know what I'm going to make this easier for you." He snatched the water and chugged the remains. "There, happy?"

"No!" We both snapped in unissance.

"Good, I'm getting a cigarette." Dodge growled stalking off.

I glared at Dodge for a moment. "Truth be told I could use I cigarette right about now." I murmured wiping my forehead as the sun beat down on my skin.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you smoked."

"I don't, just in Afghanistan, there's a lot you don't know about me." I mumbled walking past Spike and he tailed me.

"Does Jules?"

"I prefer to leave this side of myself in the desert where it belongs, but yes, she knows just about every inch of me." I explained and Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, Jules is kinda a slut."

I punched Spike in the shoulder. "In your second life I hope you comeback as a toilet."

"No that's you, I'm coming back as Arnold Schwarzenegger."

"Good for you Spike." I stumbled slightly, leaning against the wall of a crumbled house for support.

Spike was immediately at my side, removing his gloves and pressing his hand against my forehead before his own. "You're hot."

"I know it's a gift."

Spike smacked the back of my head lightly. "That's not what I'm saying wise-ass!" Still off balance I found myself falling forward but Spike grabbed my shoulders and pushing me back up.

"Hey easy buddy! Sorry I didn't realize I hit you that hard." Spike murmured and I held my forehead.

"You didn't."

"It's getting worse isn't it?"

I pushed past him. "No, it's fine."

"Sam." He murmured sternly.

"Okay fine, it may hurt the tiniest bit more than last time but is that so bad?"

"Yes! Wait, does that mean your shoulders getting worse too?"

"I don't know it still hurts like hell!" I rubbed my shoulder as pain continued to pierce through my head and shoulder. I didn't know how much I could take, but I had to keep fighting.

"We've got to get out of here and get you a proper medic." Spike jogged in front of me, the Techie was already becoming familiar with the tactics here but thankfully he hadn't killed anyone yet. Dodge and I would take care of that. "Dodge! Did you get more water? We've gotta cover more ground!" Dodge who was currently smocking up against a building didn't look too happy to be ordered around. "C'mon! Let's move!"

I nodded, relieved that we could cover more ground and I heard a gun shot somewhere in the depeths of the town. Dodge kept a distance between Spike and I who preferred to stay close, Spike obviously unexperienced with the matter and always found that there were safety in numbers just like the SRU team we were on.

"Hey, I know that guy, he's one of the guys I got information about the safe house from." Dodge murmured from behind us pointing to the short Persian man.

"Do you think there's anymore?" I asked.

Dodge nodded. "Most likely, he's a sneaky little rat; I'll talk to him." Torture is more the word, I thought grimly knowing Dodge wasn't one to negociate. "Hey!" The man froze, eyes widened; clearly he'd reconnized Dodge and it was even clearer that their last encounter hadn't been pleasent for the man. Before the man could scambled away Dodge grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall of a house.

"Please sir, don't kill me! Not like you killed-"

Dodge cut him off. "We need a second safe house!"

"I've already given you-"

"We need a second safe house! Do you not read me?" Dodge demanded.

"Y-yes sir!" He said in a middle-eastern accent.

Oh hell this wasn't pretty. I sighed and strode towards the two. "Hey Mr.! Do you know who's behind this?" I emphasized on all the words.

The man hesitated. "Y-Yes, it's a gang called the Blood Cobras. Deadly, bloodthirsty sons of bitches, wouldn't believe my eyes what they do around here if I didn't experience it for myself. They're usual hideout is on the east side of town, not too far from here." The man continued and Spike pulled me away from the conversation.

"Sam do you know what that means? Our jet home is that way. Should we chance it? You're getting worse so of course that's the quicker way but do you think we have a chance against them?" Spike asked; nervousness sparked in his gaze.

"We should chance it. We're the walking dead now, a few miles from now there won't be a difference. They have new high tech weapons and they also breed fighting dogs so I want you to be on maximum caution and stay behind me."

Spike nodded. "Hey let's look on the bright side of things."

"Like?"

"Like if we die at least the dogs will get a decent meal!"

"You're going to be the death of me Spike."

**Spike's pro**

You know I've been thinking; when you're stuck in the middle of a shithole desert where the world is being blown to hell around you and you're smack dab in the middle of it; you begin to wonder where your mental stability goes. Right about now, mine's off the grid because I swear this place is really starting to remind of Journey to the Center of the Earth. Sam thinks I'm going insane and being quite the distraction while he and Dodge are perched on a building's rooftop snipping some guy a few houses away while I'm checking behind my back for dinosaurs. It's my mind I don't make the calls.

A bullet whizzed past me and scrambled out of the way. "Holy shit!"

"God dammit! Spike what's your twenty?" Sam shouted scanning his gun around the direction the bullet had come.

"I'm thirty, and I'm fine."

Sam shook his head and angled his gun at the rooftop the blanket-covered man was situated on. I peered up at the roof through binoculars. "He's one o'clock west Samtastic."

Sam leveled his breath; the slightest unsteady movement could throw him off. He pulled the trigger and his clipped the guy in the forehead. "Good shot, let's move on."

Sam and I gathered up our stuff (Dodge was no help at all) and we took off. The Killing Floor was most dangerous at night and we'd been on a wild goose chase following due east, as we search for this cozy little crap hole of a safe house we've called a five star hotel for the past four hours.

"All right I got some information from the locals." Sam jogged towards me as I tried for cellphone reception again like I did at every stop. "Would you put that away!"?

"Yeah sorry, what did you get?"

"We're about 2.3km from where the Blood Cobras main hide out now many have tried to penetrate it but the gang is blood thirsty and never reasons-"

I cut Sam off. "Good, I can work with that."

Sam knit his eyebrows. "With what."

I picked up the stick I'd been using. "I've been drawing a water map."

"Do you plan on doing the city's pluming?" Sam asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, according to the line of water I've been calculating that leads into a stream that's 2.7km from us. Which means we only need to survive 0.4km in Blood Cobra territory."

Sam blinked. "Where'd we be for the rest of the time?"

"Sewage tunnels." I murmured and Sam made a face.

"Gross dude." He slapped me on the back. "You're a freaking genius and a nerd."

"Story of my life." We began walking towards Dodge as he sat on the window ledge of a crumbled building. Sam was using my shoulder to support his weight slightly and I knew his head was causing him to loose sense of balance and I was wondering how bad it was getting. I didn't bring it up though, no wasn't the time. "Hey Sam, do you think… do you think the Team One is looking for us?"

Sam stopped walking so he could face me. "Honestly Spike, I have no idea. I'd like to think so but wouldn't they be wasting their breath if they were? We're so far off the grid and there's a million possibilities where we could've been."

I nodded solemnly in agreement. Was Winnie worried about me? A lump formed in my throat as I pictured her beautiful face; and please let that whimper I just let out be a figment of my imagination.

"I know, but it'd be nice to know that they're at least trying- that they're at least missing us a little." I mumbled and Sam pulled me away from the open street.

"I know Buddy, I'm sure they're doing everything they can."

A sudden thought hit me; what if I couldn't activate the radio? Then we'd be stuck here… forever. I swallowed thickly and forced a small smile. Hope was slowly reseating but I couldn't think like that, for Sam. My forced smile grew and I fought back tears that were stinging my eyes, what if we didn't make it that far? What if I never saw them again! I let out a shaky sigh, like I always said: fake it till you make it.

**Hey guys! Sorry this took me so long! I've been focusing on my novel' which I finished! Yay! I'll hopefully be publishing soon and the name has not yet been decided, I was thinking the Trauma Loop but we'll see. I love you all and Spike and Sam are finally getting somewhere! Yay! They've got a plan, they just have to put it to action! **** I'll try to update soon!**

**Sincerely Dodge Valentine**


End file.
